stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Yulia
Frankie tries to sweep Mrs. Malitowski off her feet. Someone is swept of their feet, but it itsn't Mrs. Malitowski. Setting: Elements Dance Studio Timeline: Preceded by ManWaltz (Not required to understand this rp, though) *Frankie will waltz with Dustin in his arms and everything will be alright yessssss Frankie should really waltz with his mother, though. Now she is a fantastic ballroom dancer. oh mai ,,' ^ ',, *Frankie Who says we haven't B) LOL omg I'll stop im sorry XDD * Jana puts a fiver on the table I fund it : U lol well, with Jana's blessing... : Dustin is now known as Yulia * Frankie ”Heeeey Miss Yullllia...” *winks* * Yulia “I have no idea who this man is!” Yulia huffs. She is not impressed. B| “Dustin, you need to meet better people.” * Frankie “Oops- I mean. I've never seen this woman in my life.” *Wink* * Yulia “Is zhere someting in your eye? Would you like me to get it out for you?” B| * Frankie B) “Well, there's somethin' quite ''lovely in my vision, but you don't really need ta do anything about it...” * Yulia frowns slightly. “I hope you know I am married, mister...?” Yulia waves her hand, expecting a name. * Frankie "Aw, Mrs. Malitowksi, you ''wound ''me. ''Surely ''you haven't forgotten your Sweet Valentine!" Saddest puppy look. * Yulia thinks for a moment. "...Your name does not ring a bell. Are you new here?" * Frankie pantomimes dying. "Honey, you're breakin my heart!" * Yulia "...I do not know the intent of your visit to ''my ''studio, Mr...Valentine. But this is a dance studio. Not a''brothel," she responds sarcastically. * Frankie "I'm not sure what you're implying, honey... but ya see, I came to dance, see?" B) Man. Yulia is probably too old for Frankie. She is also married B| * Frankie Neither of these things present a problem B) there's that one song that goes 'single women, married women, old maids and all'. He likes that song. :> pffft XD * Yulia "Zhen what is with all zhe theatrics?" she sighs. "Men these days! None know how to treat a woman properly anymore. Or anyone, really..." she mutters under her breath. "Come," she beckons, "Let me give you a tour," she commands, not really giving Frankie a choice. * Frankie "Ah, I'm so sorry, sweetheart! Never meant to upset ya! 'Fraid I'm just a man who loves theatrics." To demonstrate, he pulls a flower seemingly from nowhere, and hands it to her. "I'd love ta see your place." His eagerness is only partially feigned. * Yulia rolls her eyes, but takes the flower. "Zhere is a time and place for everything," she states. She leads Frankie to the main floor, where he has danced before. "Zhis is our main floor. Over 1000 square feet of dancing space," she explains, with a hint of pride in her voice. "One of the largest dance spaces on zhis island, I believe." * Frankie "Marvelous...." It was lovely, even the second time around. "Nearly as big as a floor in the Mothership..." And well cared for... Less worn out, that was for sure... It even takes his mind off the lovely Mrs. Malitowski, if only for a moment. * Yulia "Indeed," she responds. They continue walking, across the dance floor to another section behind a glass window door. "Here is one of our practice rooms," she explains. "We have two of zhem along this wall. It is intended for practice and private lessons in case the main floor is in use." She ushers Frankie into the significantly smaller, but still rather large, room, lined with mirrors all around. * Frankie looks around with awe. He'd love to use any one of these floors... "And what kind of private lessons do you offer, madam?" The question is entirely innocent, fueled only by curiosity. Clearly. * Yulia scrutinizes Frankie's facial expression for any subtle subtexts. "We are a ballroom, Latin, and swing dance studio. Anything within zhose fields, we teach," She explains simply, ushering him back out to the main dance floor. * Frankie "Well, yes, I knew that. Your studio is wonderful, talk of the town!. Not'a chance that I hadn't heard of it before..." He glances at her meaningfully. "Jus' wonderin what kinda private lessons a man who 'preciates partner dancing could hope ta find here..." Cue innocent smile~! * Yulia gives Frankie an icy stare to preemptively dissuade any weird connotations. "A private lesson entails one-on-one instruction between a student and a teacher. Of course, it entirely depends on the instructor's schedule. On zhe other hand, we have a variety of instructors to choose from." * Frankie "Well, that’s jus swell, madam..." He loses the smile and tries a suitably chastised look. "See, me, well, I get kinda nervous, dancing with other men." He fidgets, and looks down. He wills himself to blush. "Was hopin... maybe for a.. um.." fidget. "-for a female teacher?" He looks at her with a carefully crafted hopeful look. * Yulia raises an eyebrow, very high. "...In general, yes, male students get paired with female teachers, and vice versa." * Frankie continues staring. He keeps the hungry look out while he plays the nervous guy angle. "Ah... would you.. happen to be one of... those teachers, madam?" He flushes, and thinks to himself that he should win kinda medal for this performance *Yulia purses her lips. "Of course I am," she answers simply.. * Frankie hmm... a tough one, hm? This was just gettin better and better.. "Ah... it would be an honor, to learn from you... if ... you have any free time, that is..." * Yulia suppresses a snort. "I should also mention that as the teaching experience goes up, so does zhe price. And seeing that I am zhe owner of zhis studio..." She cuts the chatter, pulls out a sheet detailing group and private lesson pricings, and hands it to Frankie. "Zhere. Base lessons are 70 creds, with an additional fee added depending on our instructor." * Frankie Hmmmm... maybe this could be a... long term project... He drops the clearly ineffective nervous act and picks up the sheet, despite having an identical one at his home. "Well, quality is priceless, is it not?" Examining the paper, he realizes once again that, yes, he really would like lessons. He'd never really had anyone to... hm. Frankie looks at Mrs. Dustin's mama with a gleam in his eyes. "Yes, I do think this is right up my alley." * Yulia crosses her arms. "If you can afford it, I am yours. However," she begins before Frankie could say anything, "I have many students under my wing as well. Which means my schedule is quite full." * Frankie doesn't even bat an eyelash at her first statement. "I can pay..." His face drops, without any special effort this time. "Ah... but if your schedule is full..." * Yulia "...but I have a few slots open. Such as zhe time now I'm taking to give you a tour." She leads Frankie to the other side of the studio, where a group class was being taught by Dustin. "This is our secondary floor. Larger than the private rooms, but not as large as our main floor. Good for group classes that are not as big, such as now," she points out to Dustin. * Frankie Oh! Frankie gives Dustin a casual wave, though he doubts the guy will notice him. He returns his attention back to Yulia. "So... you have time now? I could pay up front, if you could show me something..?" he maintains completely innocent look. He isn't even sure if it's a mask anymore. * Yulia "My next private lesson starts in 20 minutes, but..." A barely noticeable smile shows up on her lips. "Are you asking me to dance?" * Frankie "I.. I think I am." He seems a little surprised himself. * Yulia straightens her lips. "If you want to dance, just say so," she states a bit more bluntly. "Besides, zhe only way you can truly appreciate a dance floor is by actually dancing ''on it." * Frankie "Ah. Very, very true" He takes her hand politely, not a trace of subtext left. "Madam, would you please dance with me?" * Yulia "...that would be lovely," she answers politely. "Come, let's take zhe main floor. It is rare for this space to be open for just one couple." She leads them to the main floor, and lets go of his hand, only so she can enter the sound booth. "What would you like to dance?" she asks. * Frankie "Lucky me," he murmurs. The place was just as impressive as he remembered... Hmm.. He didn't want to press his luck... "Ah... what's your specialty, swee- Madam? After all, I'd like to get the most out of this little lesson, if it's ta be our last..." * Yulia "Mister Valentine, zhere is ''no ''need to be so dramatic," she scolds. "Ahem, anyway...I am willing to dance whatever is your favorite dance. I have no preference at the moment," she answers a bit impatiently, waiting for a response before choosing the music. * Frankie "...A waltz would be just lovely..." he responds meekly. * Yulia scrolls through the playlist. "Hm. Viennese waltz or slow waltz?" she clarifies. * Frankie tries to stay polite and gentlemanly and not overeager. "Ah.. Viennese, if you'd be so kind..." he replies calmly. Really, this was medal winning acting too, he thinks, since on the inside he is jumping like a goddamn puppy. * Yulia chooses a softer piece, on the slow side. Despite Frankie's posture and demeanor, she has doubts as to how skilled he is at dancing. "Let's start off with this then," she states, stepping down and offering her hand. * Frankie Ah... well this wasn't what he had planned at all, but it was quite alright... He takes her hand firmly in his own, and circles the other delicately around her back. He hopes his form is correct... never really been in the presence of trained ballroom dancers... sides... hm... "Ah... madam, I'd just like to say before we start, my vibe'll probably come out while we're dancin. Perfectly safe, though." OH WILL IT, MR VALENTINE o ^ o IT WAS PERFECTLY INNOCENT OK JANA >:I hahaha * Jana 8> * Jana 8 > oh wow * Frankie VIBE IS NOT A EUPHEMISM THIS TIME GDMIT >:I TRYING TO BE A GENTLEMAN GOSH >8I LOL if THAT pops out bad things will happen. such as .. I'M SORRY OKAY OKAY JUST SCRATCH EVERYTHING 8U please let’s just forget I said anything orz let's say he wouldn't have to go to Mauve's for a cooked hot dog anymore >8U HE'LL BEHAVE!! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?? JEEEEZZE HE BETTER ...for his reproductive sake *Yulia chuckles, mentally noting a couple posture corrections in her mind. "Don't worry. If you're anything like my husband, I can handle it," she explains curtly, taking a delicate hold of Frankie's frame. * Frankie finds himself... nervous? Wow. That was new. "Ah. Please, if you see something I can improve..." He mostly manages to keep his nerves out of his dancing, though, and with a seemingly confident nod, he steps back and begins. * Yulia follows. She could sense the nervousness in his frame, but hangs on nonetheless. When the momentum builds, she could tell that he indeed knows what he is doing. "Perhaps," is all she answers, mostly concentrating on getting used to a new partner. * Frankie dances. Doubt begins to consume him. He ''craaaves ''praise. Or at least some kind of hint that he isn't making a fool of himself, and hadn't been for years. The 'perhaps' does not cut it. His heart races, though they haven't been dancing nearly long enough to justify it. He tries to concentrate. Despite his earlier words, his enhancing vibe ''does not ''make an appearance as they whirl across the vast polished floor. * Yulia follows gracefully, but can definitely feel something was off. "Relax," she advises. "Dancing should be ''fun, not a chore. Internalize zhe music; don't be a slave to it." * Frankie It usually was, Miss, he whines to himself. But he takes the advice, and his mind goes to the music instead of the impending judgment. He could do this. He had ''done this, so often before. Frankie breaths, and smiles, and dances more freely. * Yulia could feel the release in tension, just as she suspected. And indeed, the dancing goes by much smoother as she gracefully follows Frankie's every step around the floor * Frankie smiles and steps and ahhh it was fun at last... The music was just lovely... kinda floaty and.... the lady here was matching him better than... had he danced with someone more skilled? Before he can think about it too much, his mind flows back to the song, and the dancing and sure enough, trickles of gold light stream from him, over Yulia. * Yulia notices the sparks flying. So that was his vibe. "Please do not shock me," she flatly states, not missing a beat. * Frankie tenses at her words, as bad as before- no, worse. "Ah-" he only just manages not to stumble. "Uhm... it's just... this won't hurt ya.... it jus' enhances your step, and vibe abilities..." Even as he tries to explain himself, the gold quickly retreats back to him, as if ashamed of itself. * Yulia lets out a short chuckle. "Is that so...relax, you are tensing up again," she advises. Perhaps she could loosen up a bit as well and let her vibe flow out. * Frankie "Ah- sorry.." he tries to follow her advice... but it's more difficult this time around. He keeps picturing himself accidentally shocking her. * Yulia still follows gracefully, despite the fact that it still feels like Frankie is holding back a bit. "Relax...you won't shock me. You are dancing beautifully," she comments, offering a rare compliment so early in a dance. * Frankie turns red at the praise. But.. but of course he was... someone woulda ''said, if he'd been doin' it wrong all this time... He offers Yulia a weak smile, but his movements regain their fluidity, and the confidence returns to his steps. "Thank you..." Whether he is thanking her for her reassurance, or praise, or willingness to keep dancing, he wasn't sure. * Yulia smiles slightly, but keeps her frame steady. She figured some praise would help, and indeed it did. The two were now gliding around the floor, sparks flying in the air, and, subtly enough, they are also surrounded by a ring of fire. * Frankie "Ah... fire? ...Knew there was somethin' radiant 'bout ya... lovely..." he mutters, caught in the music and swirling dance patterns. His mind whirls blissfully, nearly as much as the two partners. At ease again, his vibe gently spirals around the two. * Yulia Ah, there it is... She could feel herself syncing in with Frankie, every step deliberate yet perfectly placed, every turn around one another smooth and flawless. The fire starts to grow stronger as she herself gets caught up in the music, the dance, and Frankie's movements. * Frankie feels as if something... clicks... oh... oh... hadn't felt this way in a long ''time... He leads her, and it's as if they are one person. Certainly his vibe thinks so, and it seeps more quickly to her, giving her an ethereal air. The flames around them leap up higher, burning golden, and begin to throw off thousands of glimmering sparkles. * Yulia Suddenly the song ends, all too soon. "That...was lovely," she complimented again. "You have a fascinati-" She suddenly notices Dustin and a few students beside the floor. "''What ''are you doing?! Do you not have a class to teach?!" she scolds Dustin. * Dustin chuckles. "I do, mother, but your vibes were starting to enter this side of the building, so I had to run over and keep your fire in check before you set off the sprinkler system or something," he explains. * Frankie Ahhh... wow... the songs over, but he can still ''feel ''it. 'S just wonderful... The glowing remains on the two. He looks to Dustin, arms still around Yulia. "Ah. Hello, Mr. Malitowski... and... students." The glow begins to fade. * Yulia lets go of Frankie. "Ahem...right. Well, you can go back now, we're done dancing," she shoos Dustin. * Dustin greets Frankie. "Hello. Glad to see you here again," he replies, bowing slightly, before taking his students back over to their side to continue the class. * Frankie The gold evaporates from Yulia when she releases him, but parts more slowly from Frankie himself. "Ah...yea.... Really meant to come back for lessons... finally made it. Madam here was just showin me..." Ah- He gives a sweeping bow of his own, almost an afterthought. * Yulia turns to Frankie. "So I take that you would like to sign up for lessons," she surmises, walking over to the receptionist desk. "Would this time next week be good for you?" * Frankie "''Would ''I..." he murmurs. "Yes. Please. That would just be- Yes." He pulls out his own small, black leather-bound book. "Er... did you have. Um.. time?" He looks at her hopefully, without any of the pretenses from earlier. * Yulia examines the computer screen. "This time slot, like I said, yes. Next week. Unless you want another time," she explains. * Frankie flips furiously through the book, looking through dates any cryptic notes. He's prepared to rip next week’s page out, though. "That'd be perfect." * Yulia types something on the computer. "Would you like to keep this time slot for the following weeks? If you do, you will need to buy more than one lesson..." He takes out another flier and points to multiple lesson pricings. "Obviously zhey are cheaper if you buy multiple lessons, but also remember of the additional experience fee for each lesson." The flier states: Buy 10 privates, each private only 65 cred, buy 20 privates, each lesson only 60 cred! (Not including experience fees) * Frankie "Price ain't the issue..." He peers again to his crammed book... But dammit... this could be considered... an investment...yea?... tool of the trade, right? He looks to the pages, trying not to imagine the consequences of not being available when called..."I'll um.... I'll go in for the multiple deal.." * Yulia "Which multiple deal? Ten or twenty lessons?" she asks. "Also, if you want this time slot but you can't make it for some reason in zhe upcoming weeks, you must give us 24 hour notice, or we will charge you nonetheless." * Frankie gulps. He didn't want to stand this lady up, ever... but there was another lady in 10inch heels that he ''really ''couldn't stand up, or he'd have a whole bigger set of problems, the likes of which'd make the loss of cred and Miss Malitowski’s respect seem laughable by comparison... But... that dancing .... "Twenty. Yes." * Yulia "Very well. That would bring your total to...1500 cred. Card please," she requests, holding out her hand. * Frankie "Ah... don't have one. Cred ok?" He opens his wallet. * Yulia raises an eyebrow. "Who carries 1500 cred in their ''wallet?" she asks incredulously. * Frankie "Business men." Frankie hands her a neat bundle. * Yulia tentatively takes the roll of cred. She carefully counts the money out loud and hands Frankie back the remainder. "I certainly hope the business you conduct is proper," she wistfully comments, entering more information into the computer before safely stashing the money away. * Frankie quickly counts the returned money, and folds it back into his wallet. "Certainly, madam. Highly respectable! Keepin the district safe so that lovely women such as yourself can walk the streets unaccosted by hooligans!" He tucks the wallet away somewhere very safe from prying Banditos. Frankie hams it up a bit. * Yulia "Hm." She obviously doesn't buy it, but cred is cred. Besides, he was part of the Mafia, so it can't be ''that ''bad. "Zhere, you are in zhe system. Come back next week, same time, and I will have a card ready for you zhat will keep track of how many lessons you have left on your account." * Frankie "Wonderful! Very neat and orderly." Tch. He’d never need a computer to keep track. "Well then, madam," he takes her hand up in his own. "I cannot begin to express my appreciation for your time, but let me just say that dancing with you today was simply heavenly." Frankie brushes her hand with his lips. Releasing it, he leaves the faintest trail of light. "I eagerly await our next lesson, m'dear." * Yulia chuckles slightly, amused at Frankie's behavior. But she goes with it. "The pleasure is all mine," she replies. "And remember my advice for next time: relax," she adds just before Frankie leaves. * Frankie feels a little prick of... what... anger? Guilt? Shame? He smiles through it, whatever it is. "I will keep that in mind, madam." He bows elegantly, and departs. Category:Frankie Category:Dustin Category:RP Category:Yulia